Can Best Friends Be More?
by SaikiMoonDemon
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. He can't find the courage to tell her. She gives up and goes out with other people. He's hurt, but he knows she deserves better. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is the story, some of you have been waiting for, I personally think that this one is better then my first one. I hope you enjoy this one, because the first one was just to see how I'd do. I really would like it if you review this one please. Now on with the chapter!**

"Kagome!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Kagome! Get up it's time for breakfast. And you have to eat this morning because you promised. Don't make me have to come up there." Upstairs in Kagome's room, she's sound asleep dreaming sweet dreams, soon being interrupted by a banging on her door. Her eye's popped open and then was followed by yelling

"Kagome! Get yourself out of bed so you can eat breakfast! You WILL not miss breakfast today, I know its summer and it's a week before you start your first day of being a senior in high school, but you promised me you were going to eat today, you've missed breakfast for the past two weeks, now GET UP!" Kagome became startled and jumped out of her bed

"Okay mom, I'll get up sorry." Giving a pout face at the door she hoped her mother could feel. Kagome's mother sighed and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay sweetie, be down in ten minutes." With that her mother began walking down the stairs. Kagome gave a sigh; slowly opened the door began walking down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen nine minutes later (A/n: lol) her grandpa said

"Gees, Kagome took you long enough to get here, I remember a long time ago when we had to get up early in the morning to go milk cows ten thousand miles oh wee let me tell you the story." Kagome, Sota, and their mom rolled their eyes saying in unison

"Here we go again, one of his stories from his dreams he had _last_ night." As grandpa began Kagome took her seat and began eating her breakfast barely listening to the old man tell her one of his dreams of his long adventure to go milk a cow! She's deep in her thoughts thinking about someone. Can you guess who? That's right Inuyasha!

* * *

Across the street from Kagome's house, right in front of her house to be exact, a certain half demons house remains silent on the outside but not so silent on the inside. Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends since forever. Inuyasha's not a bad guy except for his short temper, rude and hurtful words, and lack of self control. He can actually be a softy once you get through that huge wall blocking his heart, then he'll lighten up. Alright let's go check out the Takahashi residence.

* * *

Upstairs in the Takahashi home, there's a half demon snoozing, with sweet dreams. His peaceful expression could bring you to tears. Suddenly this peaceful expression turned sour. Let's say a certain half brother's knocking, banging, and yelling from behind the door, woke him up from his sweet dreams. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open bringing a frown to his face, which was originally a smile from the dream he was having. His head popped up and then the peacefully sleeping demon snapped you could actually hear the nerve snapping in two

"What do you want, Sesshomaru!" Suddenly, the knocking stopped. The next thing that happened shocked Inuyasha, the door flew off of its' hinges and revealed an older version of Inuyasha. The door by the way landed on Inuyasha's back, while he was getting up and out of his bed to open the door. Inuyasha kicked the door from on top of him and yelled

"What was that for? Why I outta –"Sesshomaru cut him off before he could say anything else

"Little brother, get up it's time for breakfast, and you will eat what Rin has cooked, or I will see to it that I shove the plate down your –"Just then Rin appeared and interrupted the two brothers

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha stop you're babbling and get down stairs before breakfast gets cold." With that Rin and Sesshomaru made their way down stairs leaving Inuyasha muttering something about how people should wait for the door to be opened instead of blasting it off of its hinges like a freaking monkey on drugs. Sesshomaru then appeared back in front of the now door less room and in a cold and dangerous tone said

"I'm a monkey on drugs am I?" Inuyasha gulped he knew what he was going to do. Sesshomaru smirked as he walked closer and closer to the his half demon half brother on the bed, but instead of doing what Inuyasha thought he was going to do he did the least expected thing. Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha sliver hair and pulled him out of his bed and then began dragging him down stairs. While going down the stairs Inuyasha cries of pain, Sesshomaru's laughter of triumph, and the loud noises from Inuyasha's body colliding with the stair steps filled the house with noises. Rin, in the kitchen, sighed and responded

"Sesshomaru!" When Sesshomaru arrived down stairs, he turned and looked at Rin with a grin still on his face. He still had Inuyasha by his sliver locks. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and then at Inuyasha's shirtless body and broke into various types of laughter. She managed to choke out

"You could have … knocked … him out, sweetie." Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha over to the table and pushed him not so gently into the chair which nearly broke. He then replied

"Well, I wanted him to feel the pain of being dragged down the stairs seeing as how I'm a monkey on drugs." Sesshomaru then took his seat on the opposite side of Inuyasha, while Rin brought the plates filled with food to the table. After she was done, she sat next to Sesshomaru and they all began eating. Inuyasha then thought about the dream he had last night. (A/N: hehe I'll make you guys wait for a little bit, lol) While he was thinking about it he was interrupted by Sesshomaru

"Hey Inuyasha, thinking about your girlfriend, Kagome again?" Inuyasha's eyes enlarged. He huffed and tried to think of something to say, Sesshomaru chuckled

"I knew it, little brothers' gotta crush." Inuyasha choked on his breakfast and blushed (A/N: I rhymed!)

"No I do not. I don't like her. And she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend who happens to be a girl nothing else." _'No way am I telling Sesshomaru how I feel about Kagome. Besides she doesn't even feel the same way' _Inuyasha thought as his ears flattened on the top of his head Sesshomaru got this taunting grin on his face (ooohh scary!) Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow

"What are you gawking at?"

"Oh, don't think I didn't see that, and plus I felt your sudden sadness, probably thinking of how Kagome doesn't feel the same way about you. You say you don't like her and that's right because you _love_ her. Don't deny it Inuyasha; I can feel it in the air. By the way, she's a friend that _is_ a girl that you happen to _love_." A bead of sweat dripped down from the side of Inuyasha's face down his neck. Sesshomaru smiled while Rin giggled. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru could sense his uneasiness; so he just quickly responded

"Whatever, leave me alone would you? So what if I love her, and I surely do what's it to ya!" Sesshomaru grinned and Rin burst out in laughter, then Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he soon found out what he had let slip out of his mouth. Sesshomaru quickly commented

"I got you once again little brother. I just knew it. I bet you can't even stop thinking about her light reddish pink lips pressed against yours. You'd love your arms around her waist; and her arms around your neck. Her body pressed against yours and-"

"Sesshomaru, I think you're starting to really get to him look." Rin interrupted while looking at Inuyasha, he followed her gaze and chuckled/laughed at a completely dazed Inuyasha with his mouth slightly opened. Suddenly, realizing where he was, he snapped out of it, only to be laughed at and taunted by his big brother

"Wow, I got you real good. Again, that just proves my point." Inuyasha blinked twice and stomped up stairs. He slammed the door behind him; he sighed and said to him self out loud

"I wonder what Kagome is doing today?" Just then he decided to call Miroku, so that they can hang out in the park. He dialed the number and it rang four times

"**Hello? Inuyasha?**" Miroku said

"Hey Miroku, umm I was wondering if we could go to the park, I'm bored and there's nothing else to do."

"**Sure, Inuyasha. I'm afraid I have nothing else to do on my agenda either.**" Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief and replied

"Alright then monk, I'll meet you at twelve. I'm surprised you're not going degrade women." Inuyasha smirked as there was silence on the other line.

"…**Inuyasha I'll have you no that I do not degrade women. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with that." **Inuyasha chuckled

"Yeah, right I believe you. Okay so I'll meet you at the park lecher, bye." Before Miroku could say anything else Inuyasha hung up. He sighed, turned on his laptop and started playing games and listening to music, while doing other things.

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen, helping her mother make lunch. Just something simple, oven fried chicken with potato salad, and French fries simple right? Kagome was thinking of something to do after she was done making lunch. She's thinking maybe going to the park with Sango. Yes, that's exactly it. When she was about to call Sango, the phone started ringing, which saved her the trouble of calling Sango because it was Sango, Kagome picked up the phone and said

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome said with excitement in her voice

"**Hey, Kagome, what are you doing right now?**" Sango asked

"Oh, I'm making lunch, then after that I was planning on going to the park with you, matter of fact I was about to call right now to tell you when you called." They both laughed.

"**I was just about to ask you to go, so I'm guessing it's a yes. So, I'll see you later then, let's say at twelve ten, or just twelve either way." **

"Sure, I'll meet you then. Bye." Sango said 'bye' and Kagome went back to making lunch. Then she was out the door in a green shirt, black skinny jeans, and green flats. (A/N: please don't kill me just something random lol) When Kagome arrived at the park she found Sango, waiting for her at the entrance, she smiled and waved and they both went in. Sango and Kagome talked and talked about Miroku, somehow getting back to Inuyasha, after Kagome changed the subject. As they were walking they weren't paying attention to their surroundings or the other people walking in front of them, neither were they. Can you guess what happens next … Wham! All four of them knocked in to each other all of them finding their selves stumbling and finally falling on to their rear ends. Kagome and Sango quickly got up and in unison said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and-"

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel pretty confident about this story, and i'm updating some more but my school started August 16, so there's a lot of things going on like new stories, and homework, school work and when i come back from school i'm exhausted i wake up five in the morning so yea, I'll update my other story some time today or Sunday. OH! and before i forget i would like you guys to read some stories from: MANGA1 were going to write a story together soon, so be on the look out, i won't tell you when though. (sorry if it's spelled wrong but all of these authors are favorites on my profile) Blackrosethevampire, the first time i was on the website a friend told me about her stories. Drama Kagome (courtesy of Blackrosethevampire) Clumsiebabies (Again forgive the spelling) Rosewitchdragon, Tomato Soup Inc. (spelling ughhh) and I think that's about it. IF i missed someone please forgive me but their favorites on my profile and please review my story and theirs that would make my day. Updating soon ... i hope BYE! **


	2. Let's see Never

**Authors Note: Nothing much to say except HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Mir-Miroku?" Sango stared. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then the two girls looking in front of them. With in an instant, all of them were rolling on the floor laughing (ROFL lol) People passed by them a stared with a 'what the hogwash' look, then turned and shook their heads. After a couple of minutes their laughter died down Inuyasha was the first to speak

"Kagome, Sango well this is a surprise. How have you guys been?" His gaze locked with Kagome. Miroku and Sango eyed each other then back at Kagome and Inuyasha. Things were starting to get intense. Miroku and Sango both new that Inuyasha liked Kagome and visa versa, but they would never admit it to one another. So before anything could happen, Sango cleared her throat

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha," Inuyasha broke the stare reluctantly and answered

"Yeah! Umm… nice to see you. How have you been?" Sango smiled

"I'm great thanks." Inuyasha turned to face Kagome

"How about you Kagome?" Kagome smiled

"I'm great, thanks for asking." Inuyasha nodded. Sango and Miroku greeted each other and they were all walking towards the playground area.

"So, Inuyasha," Sango began "How's your summer going?"

"Great, but I'll have to be going back to school to start as a senior in a week." Inuyasha frowned. Kagome chuckled _'he's so cute'_

"I wonder if we'll meet new people and add one new person to our group." They all nodded. Just then an annoying voice they all knew sounded from behind them. The group cautiously and slowly turned to see Kikyo and her "posse" talking about which guys are cute and which guys are hot.(whatever) Then suddenly her eyes met with Kagome's in a glare then softened into a lustful look when she looked at Inuyasha. Kagome growled

"Here comes, I think I'm the sexiest and most attractive girl in the universe." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kikyo smiling and trying _desperately_, not even close to impersonating the Naomi Campbell walk flicked her hair and headed straight for Inuyasha

"Hey Inu! How have you been this summer? You're ready for school right," Inuyasha nodded "Oh, that's great, but are you ready to start a relationship with the sexiest woman in the universe?" Kikyo batted her eyelashes. Kagome scoffed

"Great! Now she thinks she's a woman; oh bless her soul! But who's the sexiest woman in the universe? If she was here Miroku would principally be all over her." Kikyo gave a deadly look to Kagome, who smirked evilly, and Miroku nodded in agreement to Kagome's statement. Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha expecting an answer

"Well? What do you say?" Inuyasha smirked

"Lets see, umm I'm not ready yet." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, Kikyo gasped and said

"Since you're not ready YET, when will you be ready?" Inuyasha pretended to think

"When Chickens start laying rocks instead of eggs." Kikyo furrowed her brows and acted her usual self

"Uh, well then like if you don't wanna go out with me … then that's your problem not mine," Her head started moving from side to side and started bobbing as she spoke "Cuz I know you'll be back, on your knees like the little dog you are begging me to go out with you, so I'll wait for that day trust me." She gave a little glare then gave another lustful look at Inuyasha tremendously intense than the last one and walked away; again doing her sorry failure for the Naomi Campbell walk. Inuyasha chuckled

"That girl will never learn, will she? She is just to full of it and way to arrogant. She'll come to her senses," just then Kikyo stopped to flirt with this boy two times her age "Or maybe not." Inuyasha finished. Kagome giggled

"Well, I certainly don't want another mix up Kikyo anymore during the day, so how about we all go to my house for dinner?" Everyone nodded and left the park and headed to Kagome's house little did they know there were things in store for them at Kagome's house that neither one of them was prepared for…

**Authors Note: I would never leave my readers hanging like that. This chapter I'm not to fond of I think it's sloppy and maybe a little short. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or misinterpretations my errors have caused. Tell me what you think and please review!**


	3. Average Day, Up In Flames

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm gonna go ahead and try to work on my stories this week seeing as I have no school Monday-Friday. This might be a short chapter because I have a lot of work to do. So yea read and review! **

The walk to Kagome's house was quiet but enjoyable.

"Hey Miroku remember last year, when we had the school dance." Inuyasha blurted out. Miroku seemed confused. Kagome burst out laughing

"Oh yea, when Sango crammed the cake into Miroku's hair and spilled punch on his pants." Inuyasha nodded and laughed his fangs flashing. Sango joined in remembering the said event. Miroku scratched his head and said

"I still don't get what you guys are talking about." The laughter died down and everyone calmed down everyone excluding Miroku who was still confused. Just then the two girls spotted a small shop.

"Oh let's go shopping, It's still a long time before dinner. Plus I have some money on me." Kagome squealed along with Sango. They looked at the boys and gave their best puppy dog faces. With an eye roll and a huff the boys agreed. The group talked and shopped. Kagome stopped in her tracks

"Oh, look this is a cute summer dress." The dress that caught her eye was red and white. Sango smiled

"It looks more like a beach summer dress." Kagome shrugged and replied

"It's still a summer dress. I want to try it on!" Sango laughed and said

"C'mon, let's find one that's your size and then we'll go to the changing room." Sango and Kagome searched the racks and had the boys help two. After fifteen minutes of searching Inuyasha found the correct size.

"Here you go Kagome. I found it." Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and grinned

"Thanks Inuyasha!" She grabbed the dress and ran to the dressing room. The rest of the group followed and waited for three minutes. Kagome walked out and everyone was speechless

"Well, how do I look?" she asked shyly when no one answered she sighed and was about to change when Inuyasha spoke

"You great Kagome! Like a rose in a patch of white lilies." Kagome giggled and while the others looked at him silly. When Kagome was out of hearing range Miroku turned to Inuyasha and questioned

"Like a rose in a patch of white lilies?"

"Shut. Up Miroku! So what if it sounds corny at least I was able to say something."

"Yea, apparently he's right Miroku. Even though it was really _really_ corny." Inuyasha was about to comment when Kagome stepped out

"C'mon let's go pay for this and we'll be on our way to my house." Inuyasha stood up followed by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha glanced at the dress and remembered how it hugged Kagome's curves in all the right places (if that even makes sense). Kagome paid for her dress. As the group was walking down the street an ambulance passed by them going haywire

"I wonder what's going on." Kagome asked she was just about to say something else when she saw the car turn the corner towards the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome looked at the others and then ran hoping there was nothing wrong with her family. But when she and her friends turned the corner there was the Higurashi Shrine up in flames…

**Author's Note: This chapter is sloppy but I'll make up for it in the next chapter I'm totally off schedule. Sorry and I'll try to update sooner. Sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings in this chapter! Until next time read and review**


	4. Fire Burning

**Author's Note: FINALLY!**

"Holy Carp?!" (Intended there) Kagome yelled. She immediately dashed madly towards the shrine. The others still trying to process what was going on look at her puzzled, but then they saw…

"Kagome! Hold on!" Inuyasha yelled but it was too late. Kagome, defying orders from the police and firefighters to stay away, ducked under the caution tape burst through the shrine doors and yelled

"Grandpa, Sota, Mom?!" She looked around frantically. Then she saw Buyou and grabbed him flames engulfing them. Her face was tomato red from the heat. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Kagome's Mom, brother, and grandpa all appeared running to the house as fast as they could.

"Where's Kagome?" Kagome's mom said heaving for breath. Sota and Grandpa both with a shocked looked on their faces. Inuyasha now coming to the realization that Kagome was the only one in danger. He leaped from person to person desperately trying to make it in time.

"Kagome!" He said covering his face with his robe. The flames seemed angry. Inuyasha growled in frustration. His dog ears twitching frantically.

"Inu…Inuyasha….." Inuyasha pranced toward the direction of the noise. When he finally found her, he picked her up gently being very careful moving her.

"You idiot. What were you thinking?" Kagome closed her eyes slowly

"I don't know… What you think of all the time when you save me…." Inuyasha growled and leaped out the building the smoke hurting his senses to the dickens. As soon as he hit the ground emergency caretakers (forgot what they were called J) rushed to Kagome and Buyou swiping them both away from Inuyasha. The farther they went the more helpless Inuyasha felt. A sense of loneliness and guilt pulverized his body, his insides… his very core. What was he going to do?

**Author's Note: Not a very good or long chapter… I know… Trying my best. I'm a little rusty now. Sorry for any misunderstanding and misspellings (am I spelling that right?)… Read and review!**


End file.
